The NeverEnding Story of the Joss Whedon Fan Club
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Round Robin Fic written by me and Shadowfax. AtS and BtVS Collide. WIP
1. Chapter One

The Never-Ending Story of the Joss Wheadon Fan Club  
  
  
a/n Okay so Shadowfax and I are roommates and really bored so this is her chapter mine will be up in a couple of days. I'll be doing every other chapter so only read those. (j/k) And we love feedback r/r   
  
Part 1  
  
Cordelia awoke with a jerk, flinging her arms out in an attempt to stave off the person   
coming toward her. Angel, lying next to her, woke as well.  
  
"Cordy? What's the matter?"   
  
She clung to him. "Oh Angel! I just had the most frightening dream!"   
  
"It's okay," he soothed her, holding her softly. "It was just a dream. It's not real; I'm   
here."  
  
* 


	2. Chapter Two

"Ahh" Buffy screamed.  
  
"What's wrong Luv?" Spike asked as he came over to where she had fallen asleep at the Magic Box.  
  
"Oh nothing, just a prophecy telling me that we need Angel Investigation's help with the opening of the Hell mouth." She sighed still obviously shaken by whatever she had seen. "It's going to be bad and we can use all the manpower we can get."  
  
"I'll get them on the phone." Willow offered from behind the counter picking up the receiver.  
  
"No need Will" Buffy assured her.  
  
"Buf, as much as I don't want Dead boy and CC back. I think we need to call them." Xander stated the obvious.  
  
"What I meant" Buffy went on as if Xander had not interrupted her, "Cordy was in the prophecy with me. We both saw. I mean I know she gets visions from the powers and I can get prophecies I just never thought we'd get them at the same time and place."  
  
"We can worry about that later," Spike assured her, "First let's get Peaches and Cheerleader the bloody hell over here." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
She looked up as Gunn handed her a mug. "Oh coffee," Cordy sighed, "Just what I need!"  
  
"Now, do you think you could enlighten us as to what is was that you saw precisely?" Lorne pressed her slightly.  
  
"Take your time." Angel, sitting next to her, soothed her while glaring at Lorne.   
  
"Well," Cordelia began with uncharacteristic uncertainty. "It's bad."   
  
"Why do I hear an echo in here?" Wesley said, entering the lobby from the office. "Willow just called, and almost the exact same words were on her lips."  
  
Everyone looked surprised; except Cordy. "Buffy was there." They glanced at her. "She was in my dream. Or vision, whatever you want to call it." She shivered. "She knows too."   
  
"Okay," Angel said, sounding businesslike as he knelt in front of her. "What do we need to do?"  
  
"The Slayer," a voice that wasn't really Cordy's hissed. "Find the Slayer!"  
  
The gang looked at each other, worried. "Cordelia?" Lorne asked.  
  
She shook her head as if to clear it, and looked up at them. "The Slayer," she repeated in her normal voice.   
  
"You said Buffy already knows," Angel intergected.  
  
"No," Cordelia shook her head again. "Not her. The real Slayer."  
  
*  
  
Lindsay McDonald had been having a good day, until the phone rang.   
  
"Yeah?" he answered it, then stopped when he heard the voice on the other end. "What in the hell are you calling me for?"   
  
He listened for a moment to the suddenly urgent voice. "You what?" He ran his hand through his hair, but somehow this gesture did little to comfort him. Instead, it reminded him how little he liked his present caller. "Why don't you ask Lilah? I'm sure she'd *love* to help you."   
  
The response was short, to the point, and on the verge of being obscene. He smiled; a hard, feral expression. "Fine. If it means hell for Linwood, I'm all for it. Yeah, I know he took over Holland's job. Dumbass. I'm refering to Linwood. He'll never have Holland's   
creative genius. Hey, doesn't mean I liked the guy; I can just admire his ability to manipulate people." The voice spoke, and there was a pause before Lindsay answered. "Yes, I know about Darla, too."   
  
He sighed. "Look," he said pacing around the room. "I'll help you. Don't take it personally or anything. I couldn't care less about you goody-goodies, but if the end of the world is coming I'm not exactly ready. And I'd really like to screw Wolfram & Hart over."   
He shrugged. "You know, return the favor."  
  
*  
  
"You know we can still go with my idea." Gunn figeted nervously as they stood in the parking lot of the prison, in the shade of the building that loomed behind them, spewing policemen and criminals. "Break her out, under cover of darkness."   
  
"Don't like cops?" Angel asked, pretty sure of the answer. At least Gunn had come; Wes had made his feelings on the subject fairly clear. Cordy, didn't like it but since it had been her idea anyway, via the Powers, she couldn't say much. He missed Gunn's response, because at that moment the person they'd been waiting for appeared.  
  
She walked out into the sun, blinking at the sudden light pouring over her. She paused for a moment, as if soaking up all she could get. In a sudden motion of freedom, she raised her arms up to the sun and shook her thick brown hair back over her shoulder. With a smile, she turned toward them and kept walking. Gunn got out of the car and went to meet her; leading her back to the car he opened the door for her.   
  
Hello Faith," Angel said.   
  
* 


	4. Chapter Four

"Angel said they got Faith to come. So everyone should be here in a couple of hours." Willow said coming into the Summers House after closing the Magic Box.  
  
"Faith is coming too," Xander groaned on the couch. "Great CC and Faith in the same car coming back to Sunnydale to relive my awkward high school years. Why don't you just invite Anya to come too? I'm sure she's not too busy reeking vengeance in Europe."  
  
"That's actually not a bad idea." Buffy said entering from the kitchen. "She can come back with Giles unless she'd rather teleport."  
  
"I was being sarcastic." Xander informed her.  
  
"Well don't do that in front of desperate women." Willow replied laying on top of him.  
  
"Desperate women call for immediate attention." He smiled kissing her.  
  
"Thanks I need that." She smiled as she returned the kiss and they deepened it.  
  
"Where the hell is Spike?" Buffy asked. "He was supposed to be back from Willie's an hour ago."  
  
"Maybe he ran into some old friends." Spike said coming into the room with enough bruises to indicate that the old friends were no longer friends.  
  
"Are you okay?" Buffy rushed over.  
  
"I'll live or stay dead or whatever," Spike assured her. "Listen, Willie is really freaked, whatever you saw in that prophecy is coming fast. Most of his regulars have already left town. It's bad Pet."  
  
"The words duh come to mind. The question is what do we do," Buffy asked. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
  
  
"No." The answer was flat, and brokered no argument.   
  
"Please?" he begged, turning the full force of his devastatingly cute face on her.   
  
She sighed. "No," she repeated, but it was less forceful this time.   
  
"Come on! You don't have to do anything, just sit there..."   
  
"No Angel! It's not going to happen!" Cordy jumped up and stalked away.   
  
"Fine," he sighed. "We'll find a different way."  
  
*  
  
They left L.A. in strained silence. Fred and Gunn were in his truck, and were taking baby   
Connor with them. The rest of the group crammed into the usually spacious Angelmobile.  
Cordelia was not happy; smashed between Lorne and the window, she could only thank the   
Powers that it wasn't Wesley sitting between her and Faith. Still she wished she was up   
front with Angel. She looked out at the passing headlights, trying not to think of what was   
coming. However, she had little success.  
  
*  
  
She fell out of the car. "Fresh... air... space..." she moaned.  
  
"We're not that bad," Wesley admonished her.   
  
"Well, we weren't really whipping up a verbal frenzy in there." Lorne also stepped away from the group. "Man, does it feel good to be out of there and with space enough to actually move..."  
  
"Come on everyone," Angel lead the way, albeit reluctantly, to the front door. "We've got a job to do." 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N I can never tell Shadowfax enough how much she means to me. Seriously, she has helped be through some really rough times and not killed me for my perky attitude. Come on I want us to all say it together. Thank You Shadowfax!!!!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
No one inside the house wanted to open the door. Buffy and Xander for fear of their ex; Willow and Spike for fear of their relationship's ex. Either way, Cordy and Angel were on the other side of that door, and the door had to be opened eventually.  
  
"We always knew they'd come back to Sunnydale someday or we'd go to L.A. Let's just bury the hatchet and smile." Buffy assured everyone as she opened the door.  
  
"I know where I'd like to bury it." Spike grumbled as Angel Investigations walked through the door led by their fearless leader.  
  
"Nice to see you too Spike" Angel nodded. He hated the fact that Buffy was with Spike, but since he was with Cordy, he couldn't say very much.  
  
"Bloody Hell," Spike said remembering too late that Angel probably heard the whole conversation with his vampire hearing.  
  
"Okay," Buffy smiled trying to distract the guys from what would have become a fight, "I'm Buffy, the brainy red-head is Willow, the funny brunette is Xander, and"  
  
"The cocky blonde vampire is Spike." Spike finished.  
  
"So who are all of you?" Willow asked. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Shadowfax: Awh, shucks. [kicks dirt shyly] 'Taint nothing. =] And I'm glad y'all are enjoying this.   
**********************************************************************  
  
  
"Gunn." This was accompanied by a brusque nod of the head.   
  
"Winifred," she gave a little wave. "Y'all can call me Fred."  
  
"Lorne," the demon said with a wry half-smile. "Pleasure's mine."   
  
"I think you know I'm Faith," she cast a dark glance over the group. "And since when is   
Xander funny?"  
  
"Hey now," Angel interrupted. "We're here to work together. Everybody knows Wesley and Cordelia," he put his hand on her shoulder then took the baby from Wes, "and this is   
Connor."   
  
"Connor?" Buffy's look was a little cold.   
  
"Anyway," Angel interceded again. "Gunn, Faith, and I are muscle, Lorne reads people, Cordy has unknown demon powers, Fred's general knowledge, and Wes specializes in demonology. Is that everybody?"  
  
"Let's get down to business people." Cordelia said, then rubbed her head and groaned.   
"Please? I want to get this image out of my head as soon as possible. And the only way   
it's leaving is if we kill what's coming." 


	8. Chapter Eight

"So Cordy is a half-demon who gets visions from the Powers that Be on who to save. That is so weird." Xander exclaimed.  
  
"What I want to know" Buffy asked ignoring Xander, "is what you are doing with Connor. I mean an Investigation team would kind of be hindered by something like that wouldn't it."  
  
"Well when he's the boss's son, you have to overlook stuff like that." Fred said before Gunn put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Wes he's yours?" Willow asked from where she was sitting next to Xander. "You're the leader right. You were running things when I called."  
  
"No," Buffy face became emotionless as she figured it out. "Connor's not Wes's, is he Angel?"  
  
"Luv, a vampire cannot have children. Trust me I know this one." Spike assured her. "Dru and I found this prophecy about a vampire and his sire having one, a miracle child, but that would have taken Darla for Angel to have one. Wait" Spike realized, "When Dru came back last year she said something about resiring Darla. So, Angel and Darla got back together and had a kid. Well I just hope they bloody well stick together this time."  
  
"Hey, there was no getting back together" Cordy glared at Spike. "They had a one night stand, it meant nothing. He didn't even loose his soul."  
  
"Oh," Spike smiled, "Cheerleader's jealous." 


	9. Chapter Nine

"Okay! Enough about my personal life!" Angel was getting tired of playing peacemaker.   
"We're here to save the world alright? If some of you can't handle that, well, then the   
rest of us'll take care of it." There was a fierce glint in his eyes. "We've got backup on   
the way, we just thought that we should let y'all in on the plan since you live here and,   
well, silly us, we thought you'd care." He turned to leave, but Cordelia placed her hand on   
his arm.   
  
"Angel," she said softly, and he stopped. She faced the group. "Look- we couldn't just   
leave Connor alone in LA, Darla did us a favor by stopping Angel's downward spiral, Connor *is* their son, Spike that's too much information, Angel is the leader again, and," she   
turned back to Angel, "what the hell do you mean we have backup?"   
  
"I called Lindsey. He had more to offer than just advice on how to get Faith out of prison."   
  
"Speaking of Faith," Gunn glanced around the room, "where is she?"  
  
"Oh God!" Wesley shook his head. "She's loose."   
  
"I'm sure we can find her before she kills anyone..."  
  
"And it's not like we need you people. We've got enough..."  
  
"Hey, quality not quantity!"  
  
"And we've got more coming too..."  
  
A flash of light announced the arrival of Anya and Giles.   
  
"Speak of the devil..." muttered Xander.   
  
*  
  
Buffy stepped out onto the porch and found Faith standing there, leaning on the railing   
looking up at the stars. She straightened up warily when she noticed Buffy. "Sorry B, I   
just had to get out of there. Too many people talking and nothing getting done."  
  
"Tell me about it." Buffy leaned against the house. "They're debating whether or not   
you're off on a killing spree. Interestingly enough, next to Spike, Gunn is your biggest supporter." She frowned. "Is that really his name?"   
  
Faith laughed, shortly and harshly. "Charles Gunn. Guess I should get back in there and   
show them my blood free hands." She went to the door, but paused a moment. She turned back to Buffy. "Thanks," she said. Buffy nodded.  
  
Faith continued inside, and Buffy moved forward, taking here place against the rail looking   
up at the stars. "Go away," she said.   
  
"But I just got here." Angel took the place she had just vacated, against the house. "How   
are you?" he asked, hesitantly.   
  
She laughed, and it surprised her how much she sounded like Faith. "I'm not sure I know.   
The world is turning upside down, and I don't... I dont know how to make it stop. Or how to find my way in it."   
  
He hesitated again. "So... How's Spike?"   
  
She looked at him. "Do you really care?"  
  
He sighed. "I... want you to be happy."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Buffy look," he stepped forward, his words unable to be said while he was standing still.   
"We didn't work out. I've... accepted that. If Spike... if he can be for you what I   
couldn't... I'm... working on accepting that."  
  
"How generous of you. What about Darla?"   
  
"I was lost and lonely; I didn't care anymore, and she was there. She showed me something I don't think she wanted me to see, but I did and I'm stronger now for it. Connor... Darla   
said, before she killed herself, that he was the only good thing we had ever done together.   
I..."   
  
The door slammed rather loudly, and Spike came toward them. He looked ready for a fight as he cast his eyes over the pair alone in the moonlight. "What's going on out here?" 


	10. Chapter Ten

"We're trying to discuss the plan." Buffy explained stepping between the two men. "The Hell mouth is opening again so we figured that the original Scoobies who were there the first two times should go there."  
  
"Great Plan Luv, only Anya and I know a lot more about the new school then Peaches or Cheerleader, remember me living in the basement? Besides the Watcher has been in England for a while now, sure he is up for this kind of action. Not to mention, what am I supposed to do sitting around with the Angel Investigation lot?"  
  
"Spike, this isn't a discussion. We were there; you were off snuggling with Dru. Besides, he is with Cordy, and Cordy will be watching me like a hawk, so you do not have anything to worry about. Besides we have a mission for all of you, and since you and Anya know the town, you can help."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"We have to find what," Gunn asked.  
  
"The Star of Venionomos." Willow explained. "It, with the spell I found, is the only way to stop the Hell mouth from ever opening again."  
  
"So where is it?" Spike asked. "If we find it fast enough maybe we can stop the Hell mouth from opening this bloody time."  
  
"It is rumored to be in the possession of an ancient order of monks." Wesley added. "Quite prestigious order actually, they guard artifacts going back to 600 B.C."  
  
"I don't like monks." Anya added. "I want to stay with Giles. We can slip away and have sex."  
  
"Okay well anyway." Buffy shook her head. "My group, we should probably get going Cordy's and my vision wasn't exactly telling us the time."  
  
Spike glared as Buffy and Angel headed out followed by Willow, Xander, and Faith. Giles still blushing was saying goodbye to Anya and Cordy handed Connor to Fred before they also left.  
  
"And then there were seven" Spike quoted. "Come on let's find these bloody monks and kick their bloody asses until they give us the bloody Star."  
  
"He likes to say 'bloody' a lot" Fred whispered to Gunn, "Is that a Vampire thing or just a British thing, because neither Angel or Wes say it?"  
  
Gunn shrugged. "Maybe you have to be both." 


End file.
